1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigating device, and more particularly to a peer-to-peer information transmitting navigating device and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, conventional navigating devices are mainly provided for receiving signals of a global positioning system (GPS), and computing a user's current position according to the received signal. The GPS signal includes information such as latitude, longitude and altitude, and the navigating device can compute the latitude, longitude and altitude of the user's current position according to three or more of the received GPS signals for 3D positioning. The navigating device can assist users to plan a route according to the received positioning signals within a time period together with map information.
It is noteworthy to point out that the map information of the navigating device must be provided and updated by business operators for the users' download. However, the business operators cannot provide timely information such as store discounts, activities, and change of streets or monitoring of roads. On the other hand, most scenic spot information obtained through the Internet is advertising information or unclassified information, and the validity of some of the searched scenic spot information may be even expired.
As science and technology advance, the navigating devices generally used for planning a route are developed and integrated with the Internet. Therefore, the navigating device with a peer-to-peer information transmitting function can provide a more diversified and convenient service to users. Obviously, designing a peer-to-peer information transmitting navigating device and a method thereof is a subject that demands immediate attentions and feasible solution.